Hilary Curtis Winters
Hilary Curtis Winters is an antagonist from the soap opera The Young and the Restless. She was portrayed by Mishael Morgan. History Hilary Curtis Winters was working at the Chancellor company has assistant, she was also stalking at the Winter family because she was follow Neil, and the family was not like it because she was rude and arrogant, so she continue to stalked them and they begin annoyed. later she apologized to the family and change her action over them, and prove it by stopping stalked them, her change make almost everyone see her has a nice person, but Lily still a grudge with her because she doesn't trust her at all. In June she finally married Neil and became part of the family, but she's also fall in love with Devon and cheating on Neil with him,the feeling for Devon was growing she wanted to tell Neil about her and his adoptive son, but Neil got electrocuted. Same if her husband was blind and feeling remorse about cheating on him, she still continue to see Devon and sleeping with him even if Neil is blind, but Colin and Cane caught them and promised to keep the secret. So the secret still hide to everyone until Neil blindness is gone, he finally discover the truth that his wife and adoptive son sleeping together behind his back, when she tries to comfort Neil by saying she still love him he doesn't believe and get drunk. When the plane crashed she waking up by Devon and Neil fight, the rescuers came and take her to the hospital, when Neil confronting her again. It was at that time she revealed her true color, that she want to destroy the peace of the family for what Neil do to her mother, she admit to Neil that she never love him or Devon, she was use them to be against each other throat, Devon ear all of this and was in shock of what he just eared. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse in order to attempt to mend fences between Neil and Devon. Hilary was now able to have her relationship open with Devon, something that left Neil bitter for revenge which was fueled further upon finding out the two had plans to marry. Conspiring with Colin, the latter threw a bachelor party for Devon and drugged him, having an escort take him into a back room and close the door while recording the escapade on his phone in order for it to look like Devon was having an affair with Neil planning to expose the video to Hilary before the wedding could happen. However, he had a change of heart and publicly forgave both of them and wished them nothing but happiness and forcing Colin to delete the video, although Colin refueled Neil's desire for revenge. Neil tracked Hilary and Devon down on their honeymoon and played the recording for Hilary, who disappeared shortly afterwards and had actually fallen and went missing. It was soon revealed however that she had slipped into a coma and was hooked up to an IV, being held captive by Neil in an undisclosed location, likely in an attempt to frame Devon for murder. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:Adulterers Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Deceased